Le Coeur de l'Artiste
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Et Dean avait envie de lui dire, non, c'est toi qui brilles, toi qui affrontes tes démons du bout des doigts et renais à chaque peinture." Depuis qu'il est devenu humain, Castiel s'est mis à dessiner. - Destiel, pas de spoil.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompts:** Il n'en a pas que des bons souvenirs./Il me faisait voyager./Y'a plus de papier!

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Histoire écrite sur TROIS marathons. J'ai eu du mal... - - Je la poste alors que je suis à la fin du premier jour de ce marathon d'écriture-ci, mais j'en suis enfin satisfaite, alors je partage. :)

 **Note 2:** "Y'a plus de papier!" est un prompt provenant du **Défi des phrases en tout genre** sur le forum de la **Gazette des bonbons au citron**. Pas de spoil.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **\- Le Coeur de l'Artiste -**

.

Depuis qu'il était devenu humain, Castiel s'était mis à dessiner. Il avait expliqué à Dean que maintenant qu'il avait la mémoire d'un simple être humain, il voulait pouvoir conserver ses souvenirs avant qu'ils ne devinssent trop vagues : il avait donc commencé à parsemer sa chambre au bunker de croquis, et quand il avait regardé Dean avec ses yeux brillants, ce dernier n'avait pu lui refuser d'en afficher également quelques-uns sur les murs du couloir à l'étage.

\- Mais pour ceux que tu décides d'afficher, je dois d'abord donner mon approbation avant!

En réalité, il n'y avait pas d'approbation à donner; Dean avait trouvé cette excuse pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil aux dessins de Castiel, c'était tout. Cas faisait partie de la famille; le bunker était autant à lui qu'à Dean et Sam. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ce qui ne gâchait rien, c'était que quel que fût le moyen utilisé par Castiel pour réaliser ses oeuvres - du simple crayon de bois à la _peinture_ \- le résultat obtenu avait la justesse d'une photographie. Les visages, les animaux représentés, ressortaient du papier comme s'ils étaient _vivants_ , les expressions étreignant le coeur, les animaux donnant envie de toucher leur pelage duveteux. Si Castiel dessinait des fleurs inondées de rosée un matin de printemps, Dean voulait inexorablement en sentir les parfums, son nez collé au papier, doigts tendus comme pour essayer d'attraper les gouttes d'eau constellant les pétales telles des étoiles perlées.

Une prairie un jour d'été, le pic glacé d'une montagne, l'océan à perte de vue... Castiel faisait voyager, remplissait la poitrine de Dean de joie avec l'image d'un simple jardin rempli de marmots surexcités, le faisait bouillir de culpabilité et d'injustice devant les peintures froides d'une vie menée dans la rue. Il ressuscitait Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Meg à coups de pinceaux, il soulignait des aspects du bunker que Dean n'avait jamais remarqués auparavant. Il transportait.

Quand Cas lui amena, conformément à ce qu'il avait demandé, le premier dessin qu'il voulait exposer dans le couloir - la peinture d'un ange, de dos, les deux mains ouvertes vers le ciel, ses ailes déployées derrière lui noires, luxuriantes, _magnifiques_ \- Dean bégaya. Resta interdit.

\- Je... je plaisantais, en fait. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Cas, tu sais?

Mais Cas attendit, silencieux, solennel, comme s'il tenait tout de même à avoir l'avis de Dean. Ses yeux brillèrent en le fixant, attentifs, et Dean sentit de la chaleur envahir sa nuque et ses joues :

\- Je-

Quelque chose, dans la poitrine de Dean, remua, fit écho; le début d'un chant, un sentiment timide et complexe résonnant contre les parois de son thorax comme dans une cathédrale.

Dean avala, sa bouche sèche. Les mots lui échappèrent dans un souffle, notes de ce chant plus hardies que d'autres :

\- Celui-là, est-ce que je peux le garder...?

Et Cas sourit, secret, quelque chose de doux et d'étrangement perspicace dans son regard :

\- Bien sûr, Dean. Bien sûr.

xxx

xxx

Castiel n'avait pas que des bons souvenirs. Excepté pour sa peinture d'un jardin lumineux, immense, un homme à l'expression douce y faisant voler un cerf-volant ("Un morceau de paradis personnel que j'aimais visiter", avait-il dit à Dean), la plupart de ses représentations du Paradis étaient, avec le recul, glaciales, vides, voire carrément sordides. Castiel ne montrait pas à Dean toutes ses oeuvres alors Dean ne savait pas si quelque chose le hantait autant que les massacres que l'ex-ange avait pu perpétrés là-bas, les croquis pleins de cendre et de visages tordus par la douleur, les mains de Castiel tachées par le fusain.

Castiel ne montrait pas à Dean toutes ses oeuvres; mais, parfois, quand de mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface, rendus vivants de nouveau de sa main, il venait chercher Dean, le regard perdu, les doigts tremblants. Et Dean, toujours, passait un bras familier autour de ses épaules et le faisait asseoir pour regarder un film stupide ou lui préparer un café, bavardant non-stop à propos de choses et d'autres et surtout pas de sujets graves, ses mains traçant des cercles réconfortants dans le dos de l'ex-ange sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Et Cas soupirait; il se redressait, lentement, et regardait Dean comme s'il détenait le Soleil - et Dean avait envie de lui dire, non, c'est toi qui brilles, toi qui affrontes tes démons du bout des doigts et renais à chaque peinture.

xxx

xxx

Un jour, Dean surprit Sam debout et immobile dans la bibliothèque du bunker, les yeux rivés sur un carnet ouvert entre ses mains, figé comme un idiot. Il reconnut aussitôt le carnet de croquis de Castiel (enfin, _l'un_ des carnets de croquis de Cas, mais celui-ci ne pouvait être que reconnaissable vu que c'était Dean qui le lui avait acheté, la couverture d'un bleu céruléen, doux et sombre, lui ayant rappelé l'ex-ange).

\- Dis donc. C'est le carnet de Cas, ça.

Sam _sauta_. Non, sans rire. Heureusement que le plafond était haut.

\- Dean!

Les prunelles de Dean se rétrécirent. Sam venait de refermer le carnet dans un claquement sonore et tentait de le dissimuler derrière son dos; voyant que c'était inutile à l'expression de son grand frère (franchement, il le prenait pour qui?), il le posa sur la table et s'appuya contre cette dernière avec une fausse nonchalance, cachant le carnet à sa vue, manquant glisser dans sa précipitation. Il lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents, de son sourire qui disait Non J'ai Les Doigts Pleins De Chocolat Mais Ce N'est Pas Moi Qui Ai Mangé Le Dernier Cookie et qui n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait sept ans.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il demanda - plus pour taquiner son frère qu'autre chose, car il connaissait déjà la réponse :

\- J'espère que t'étais pas en train de fouiller dans les affaires de Cas...

\- C'était un accident! Je... J'ai fait tomber le carnet en posant mes affaires sur la table. Cas a dû l'oublier là...

Effectivement, l'ordinateur de Sam était branché et des livres jonchaient la table en piles éparses et désordonnées. Dean imaginait très bien Sam s'installant maladroitement et poussant le carnet par terre par inadvertance avec son coude d'éléphant.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui. Sam le fixait, ses yeux brillants et penauds; mais derrière sa culpabilité, il y avait autre chose : une insistance quand il l'observait, lentement, de haut en bas, son regard se tournant de manière quasi imperceptible vers le carnet avant de se refocaliser sur lui.

Dean haussa un sourcil, mais finit par craquer devant sa mine de chien battu :

\- C'est pas mon carnet. C'est pas moi que tu dois regarder comme ça. Prends-le et va lui ramener, il doit le chercher partout.

Etrangement, Sam ne se fit pas prier, et, reprenant le carnet, il le serra contre lui avec une infinie délicatesse, comme s'il était en cristal.

Wow. Il devait vraiment se sentir coupable.

Quand il passa près de lui, Dean lâcha :

\- Et excuse-toi!

\- Oui, maman!

La remarque sarcastique étira les lèvres de Dean.

Sur le seuil de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, Sam s'arrêta. Il demanda sans se retourner :

\- Tu les as vus, les croquis de Cas?

Dean étudia sa silhouette, perplexe :

\- Cas ne me les montre pas tous, mais j'ai dû voir la plupart... Pourquoi?

Sam lui offrit un sourire sincère :

\- Oh... Pour rien, Dean.

Ses doigts se refermant un peu plus autour du carnet, il quitta la pièce.

xxx

xxx

L'image de Sam sur le seuil de cette bibliothèque, le carnet de Cas à la main comme le plus précieux des trésors, ne quitta pas Dean, aussi indélébile que son tatouage anti-possession. Le sourire de Sam avait certes été honnête, mais cela avait été le sourire qu'il réservait à Dean quand ce dernier l'attendrissait (pour Dean, c'était un sourire qui devait être réservé aux grands frères vis-à-vis de leurs petits frères, pas l'inverse, mais Dean n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas savoir que son besoin de protection envers Sam était réciproque). Et ses yeux, surtout. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans son regard à ce moment-là, taquin et secret, une lueur presque puérile reconnaissable pour Dean entre mille : c'était un regard qui avait signifié "je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas".

Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas.

 _Tu les as vus, les croquis de Cas?_

Donc, oui : depuis ce jour, Dean était... hum.

Surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si Cas lui avait déjà montré des dessins provenant du carnet bleu.

\- Cas, tu es là?

Au "Entre, Dean" de Cas, Dean ouvrit la porte de la chambre de l'ex-ange. Castiel était sur son lit, en train de dessiner au fusain dans son carnet bleu, tout son matériel répandu partout sur les couvertures. Quand Dean entra, il leva les yeux, les plissa en ce sourire invisible sur ses lèvres que Dean lui connaissait bien, puis referma le carnet doucement mais fermement.

Doucement, mais fermement.

Le coeur de Dean eut un accroc. Une curiosité folle envahit ses synapses, bourdonnant dans ses oreilles.

 _Tu les as vus, les croquis de Cas?_

Cas se redressa :

\- Dean? Tu voulais quelque chose?

Sa voix avait la même intonation que d'habitude, le prénom de Dean important et familier dans sa bouche, chaud comme un feu de cheminée. Dean avait toujours perçu son prénom prononcé par Cas comme quelque chose qu'il ne méritait pas.

Dean hésita; il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du carnet bleu.

\- Je... Je voulais me mettre un film, et savoir si tu voulais descendre avec moi regarder?

Les yeux de Cas sourirent encore plus :

\- Quel film?

 _Ce que tu veux_.

Dean haussa les épaules. Son regard dévia et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec une fausse nonchalance :

\- J'avais envie d'un Marvel... Thor, peut-être?

Bien entendu, vu son histoire personnelle, Cas adorait le personnage de Thor. Dean, lui, le trouvait un peu stupide, même s'il s'améliorait par la suite.

Les iris de Cas pétillèrent, et Dean sut qu'il avait gagné.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Cas posa une main sur son carnet bleu et le caressa avec un air tendre, ses lèvres gentiment étirées. N'entendant aucune réaction de Dean, il le fixa avec un sourcil haussé mais son expression était toujours touchée, ses épaules déliées comme du caramel fondu.

Dean bafouilla. Ses joues chauffèrent.

Il dit à Cas qu'il l'attendrait en bas, puis referma la porte.

xxx

xxx

Dean avait envie de demander à Cas, pour le carnet bleu. Il avait eu envie de le faire dès le début, quand Sam avait quitté la bibliothèque avec son expression secrète. Il avait eu envie de le faire devant Thor, tandis que Cas souriait lentement devant les maladresses d'un personnage non humain. Il avait eu envie de le faire après, alors que Cas s'était endormi contre son épaule, du fusain sur sa joue, sa respiration paisible.

Il avait envie de demander le matin, quand Cas, dans un brouillard pas encore caféiné, lui adressait tout de même ses yeux-sourire. Il avait envie de demander le jour, en interrogeant les témoins de leur mission du moment, épaule contre épaule avec Cas. Il avait envie de demander une fois rentrés, une invitation pour que Cas passât un moment avec lui déjà sur les lèvres - film, repas, partie de cartes, lecture. Juste un moment pour respirer côte à côte, juste un instant à eux seuls.

Il avait envie de demander tout le temps; mais, il ne le faisait pas, comme il n'avait pas exprimé sa déception quand Castiel avait choisi la chambre au fond du couloir alors que Dean avait espéré qu'il prît celle juste à côté de la sienne, déjà préparée pour l'accueillir. Dean ne disait rien comme il ne disait pas sa peur, à chaque fois que Castiel quittait le bunker seul, de ne pas le voir revenir. Il se taisait comme il taisait les trois petits mots qui hantaient sa poitrine, des mots brûlants qui hurlaient CAS continuellement et expliquaient tout.

Il ne disait _rien_. Parce qu'il avait déjà trop fait, trop dit, que Dean avait toujours été égoïste avec ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il l'était plus que tout avec _Cas_ et que Castiel, Castiel à la loyauté sans faille, était capable de faire quelque chose juste parce que Dean le désirait et, non. _Non_.

(Il n'avait pas pu. Quand Cas, nouvellement humain - par choix, ne cessait-il de répéter - avait hésité quant à l'endroit où il resterait, Dean n'avait pas pu se taire car cela faisait trop mal. Que la réponse ne fût pas évidente pour Castiel avait été autant un choc qu'une blessure. Et après des jours d'indécision, Cas errant dans le bunker comme un fantôme persuadé que sa place était ailleurs, Dean avait craqué et lui avait dit, _ta maison, c'est nous. Tu es ici chez toi alors s'il te plaît, reste. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu._

 _S'il te plaît, reste avec moi._

Et ces mots, c'était déjà une confession; et Castiel, ses yeux plus larges que le ciel, avait accepté et encore aujourd'hui, Dean ne savait toujours pas si c'était ce que l'ex-ange désirait vraiment.)

Dean se tairait.

xxx

xxx

Dean apprit la vérité au sujet du carnet bleu par accident. Il revenait de faire les courses et il avait hâte de retrouver Cas car il lui ramenait une surprise : à côté de sa boucherie habituelle (de temps en temps, Dean appréciait un _vrai_ steack. Idem pour Cas), une petite boutique vendant des produits artisanaux avait ouvert, et, ils avaient du _miel_.

Du _vrai_ miel. Fait par de vraies abeilles, élevées par de vrais apiculteurs, dans un vrai pot en terre cuite. Du vrai de chez vrai miel.

Et Dean avait senti le miel, et il avait pensé "Cas", et il avait acheté le pot. Et maintenant, il était bêtement excité de retrouver Cas, et il courait bêtement dans les escaliers pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre, et il était tellement _bêtement_ enthousiaste qu'il ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

Et il trouva Castiel endormi à son bureau, bouche grande ouverte, un crayon encore dans sa main.

Dean sourit de toutes ses dents devant la scène. Castiel avait eu du mal à s'habituer à son endurance de simple être humain et il lui arrivait encore parfois d'être pris par surprise par son propre épuisement. Durant les chasses, il était très prudent, mais lors des journées "calmes" au bunker, il se relâchait et était capable de s'endormir sans crier gare, partout, à tout instant et dans n'importe quelle position. Une fois, Dean avait dû le réveiller d'une sieste improvisée contre la machine à laver. En marche.

Là, Cas était assis à son bureau, tête tournée en direction de Dean, les deux mains posées sur la table et sa joue gauche écrasant le carnet sur lequel il dessinait. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, un petit ronflement échappant ses lèvres et sans réfléchir, Dean dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front, sa poitrine chaude.

Dean s'immobilisa. Il inspira à fond.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Cas ici; ce n'était pas une position confortable pour dormir.

\- Mon grand, on va se mettre sur le lit, d'accord? Tu seras mieux.

Cas remua doucement au son de sa voix. Un mot lui échappa sans qu'il ne se réveillât pour autant : quelque chose comme "GueanN?", qui accéléra le coeur de Dean et fit naître des bulles dans son ventre.

Dean soupira :

\- Allez, Cas. Tu me remercieras demain, quand t'auras pas d'courbatures.

Dean se rapprocha et décolla Castiel du bureau avec précaution. La tête de l'ex-ange vint aussitôt se lover contre lui, en quête de chaleur, et Dean se figea. Après quelques lentes inspirations, son coeur retrouva un rythme correct et il glissa un bras sous ses fesses pour le porter contre lui. Cas poussa un soupir satisfait en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, et Dean avala difficilement.

Purée.

Dean aperçut alors le dessin sur lequel Cas s'était endormi; et il faillit lâcher l'ex-ange.

C'était Dean. Pas de doute, c'était _Dean_ , et Dean ne pouvait décemment pas examiner un dessin de Cas le représentant - un dessin que Castiel avait réalisé, de ses propres mains - quand ledit Cas était en train de _souffler contre son cou_ , alors Dean se détourna, et, le plus vite et le plus délicatement possible, il déposa l'ex-ange sur son lit défait et remonta le drap jusqu'à son menton. Puis, il se précipita vers le bureau.

"C'est toi", lui répéta stupidement son cerveau. "C'est toi." Dean reconnaissait les taches de rousseur qu'il tenait de Mary Winchester - les mêmes qui l'avaient complexé en tant qu'adolescent - réparties comme autant de galaxies sur les joues du crayonné avec un détail qui lui fit porter ses mains à ses propres joues. Il reconnaissait cette chemise, reconnaissait ces bottes; il y avait du John Winchester dans la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Mais le plus saisissant, dans ce dessin, n'était pas l'incroyable fidélité avec laquelle il était dessiné : c'était l'expression sur le visage de Dean, cette joie pure et presque timide qui plissait ses yeux en demi-lunes, ses pupilles des perles douces. Le dessin regardait quelqu'un, et la largeur de son sourire et sa posture assurée parlaient d'un bonheur non volatile, parlaient de racines plantées fièrement dans le sol et d'un printemps chéri, évoquaient un horizon gagné. Le Dean du dessin était _heureux_ , dans son sens le plus humble, le plus accompli, comme si cela avait été la chose qui comptait le plus pour le dessinateur; comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important. Il était heureux et il s'acceptait lui-même et il _regardait quelqu'un_ , et la familiarité de ce regard, la presque espièglerie dans les plis de sa bouche, donnèrent au vrai Dean les larmes aux yeux parce qu'il _savait_.

Il savait à quoi il pensait, quand il voyait cette même expression dans son miroir. Il savait à qui il pensait, il savait qui il regardait. Il _savait_.

Et les mains qui avaient dessiné lui répondaient avec un amour détaillé que des mots étaient incapables d'exprimer avec justesse. Elles lui répondaient, comme leur propriétaire, avec un regard dessiné franc et le désir ardent de rester à ses côtés; elles protégeaient et veillaient et _attendaient_.

Cela voulait donc dire... Cette envie brûlante de rester auprès de Cas était donc réciproque? Ces trois petits mots coincés dans la gorge de Dean, ceux qui expliquaient tout, Cas les avait dessinés. Il les avait _dessinés_.

Dean essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le lit. Depuis combien de temps utilisaient-ils un langage différent pour exprimer la même chose?

("Depuis le début", répondit une voix dans la tête de Dean. Humains et Anges communiquaient différemment. Mais maintenant, peut-être...

Peut-être...)

Dean referma le carnet dans lequel se trouvait le dessin comme dans une arrière-pensée. Il savait ce qu'il découvrirait en examinant sa couverture : du bleu, céruléen, qui lui avait fait penser aux yeux de Cas; un carnet qu'il avait acheté lui-même.

Le carnet était aux trois quarts rempli, et à l'idée de tomber sur d'autres dessins le représentant, quelque chose dans la poitrine de Dean frémit, chaud et doux.

\- ...Dean?

Dean se retourna brusquement, frappant le carnet de la main par inadvertance. Castiel regarda lentement en direction du son, et Dean-

...Oh. Et puis mince.

La gorge serrée, son coeur tonnant dans ses oreilles, Dean rouvrit le carnet à plat sur le bureau, à la dernière page dessinée, sans quitter Cas des yeux. Le dessin sur lequel Cas s'était endormi était bien visible et Cas cligna lentement des paupières en l'apercevant, durant de longues secondes.

Et puis. Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent.

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

\- Je suis désolé. Je t'amenais du miel et tu dormais et je l'ai vu.

Dean pointa maladroitement du doigt le pot de miel qu'il avait déposé aux pieds du bureau en entrant dans la pièce. Cas suivit son geste, et ses yeux s'élargirent encore plus.

Son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers Dean et son visage se lissa, ostensiblement neutre :

\- ...Oh.

Dean rapprocha sa chaise du lit, cherchant à déchiffrer son expression, mais Cas ne le laissa pas faire et baissa la tête, tordant le drap entre ses doigts :

\- Eh bien. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne tombes sur l'un d'eux.

L'un d'eux. _L'un deux._

Dean avala difficilement, ignorant la bourrasque chaude qui balayait ses entrailles :

\- C'est ma faute. J'étais trop-

Une hésitation; son coeur qui trébuchait. Mais s'il souhaitait qu'ils se comprennent, il allait falloir un moment parler le même langage, pas vrai?

Dean attrapa les yeux de Cas et ne les lâcha pas :

\- ...Content. J'étais content! C'est du vrai miel, tu sais?

Dean attrapa le pot et le montra à Cas :

\- Du vrai miel. Dans un pot en terre cuite. Ramassé par de vrais apiculteurs et tout et tout.

Il donna une tape au pot, presque amicale; pour camoufler le frémissement de ses doigts.

Il murmura :

\- Je voulais te l'apporter...

Il releva la tête, et Castiel s'était également rapproché de lui, assis au bord du lit. Ses yeux étaient baignés d'une lumière douce.

Dean raffermit sa prise sur le pot, pour se donner du courage :

\- J'étais content et je suis entré sans frapper. Désolé.

Les iris de Cas firent une vague, comme si Dean était la lune. Les oreilles de Dean chauffèrent, mais Cas fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et tendit la main :

\- Je peux voir le pot?

Sans un mot, Dean le lui passa. Cas l'ouvrit, et huma; et ses traits se détendirent. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, touchées.

\- Merci, Dean.

\- De... de rien.

Cas sourit de nouveau, doucement, yeux plissés et tendres, et le coeur de Dean donna un coup; il comprenait Cas, soudain. Cas et son désir de dessiner ses souvenirs pour les conserver à jamais. S'il avait eu les dons en dessin de l'ex-ange, c'était cette image qu'il aurait voulu immortaliser : ce bonheur simple étirant les joues de Castiel, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens.

Et, _oh_. N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'avait voulu faire Cas avec lui?

Les mots de Dean tombèrent de ses lèvres comme des fruits trop mûrs, brusquement faciles :

\- Pour que j'aie cette expression, il faut que la personne invisible du dessin devienne visible.

Cas avait trempé un doigt dans le pot de miel, gamin trop pressé, mais il referma le couvercle et redressa la tête au ton sérieux de Dean.

\- Dean?

\- Le dessin! Le...

Le même langage. _Le même langage_.

Dean inspira à fond et darda sur Cas une détermination verte, ses lèvres pincées.

Il hésita encore une seconde, puis commença à voix basse :

\- Cette expression, sur mon visage. Sur le dessin... C'est ce que tu veux, pas vrai? Ce...

Cas eut l'air de vouloir se reculer mais Dean attrapa sa main gauche; un pont, au-dessus de la petite distance qui les séparait. Dean rapprocha encore sa chaise, saisit cette main dans les siennes. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, vit les frissons remonter le long du bras de Cas :

\- Ce _bonheur_. Tu veux me voir heureux, pas vrai?

Sa nuque brûlait, exposée; ses yeux piquaient. Il rapprocha ses genoux pour se rassurer mais ses doigts _ne cessaient pas de trembler_ , saccadés sur les phalanges de Castiel, fébriles.

Dean redressa la tête :

\- ...Cas?

Les yeux de Cas, de nouveau larges, ne cachaient rien. Le sang humain qui coulait dans ses veines colorait ses joues et il déglutit, éperdu. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de ceux de Dean, et c'était une réponse :

\- Oui...

Cas redressa la tête et son expression se fit différente, décidée, fière. _Angélique_ , cet entêtement bleu et ce besoin de le protéger dans le regard qui avaient toujours été _Cas_ :

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Et Dean lui sourit, large, large. Une joie soudaine éclata sous ses côtes, quittant ses lèvres en notes effrénées et riantes :

\- Alors, dessine-toi à mes côtés!

Cas cligna des paupières. Il pencha la tête en observant Dean, perplexe :

\- Mais-

Et Dean n'y tint plus et apposa ses mains sur les joues de Cas, le rapprochant encore, collant sa chaise aux pieds du lit. Les mots s'échappaient, en désordre mais ce n'était pas grave, il _parlait_ :

\- Cas, _Cas_. Je suis pas doué avec les mots. Je l'ai jamais été, c'est difficile.

Dean déposa son front sur celui de Cas, avec douceur, et _rit_. Cas le fixait, subjugué, et les joues de Dean devaient être rouges mais _ce n'était pas grave_ , ils voulaient la même chose :

\- Et on dirait que toi aussi, Cas, t'es pas doué avec les mots. T'arrives mieux à dessiner.

Cas lui sourit, légèrement, tremblant, et Dean dut résister à l'envie de l'embrasser qui bouscula ses entrailles, le poussant à se rapprocher encore; ses jambes de chaque côté de celles de Cas, le pot de miel entre eux deux.

Dean dessinait des cercles sur les joues de l'ex-ange avec ses pouces. Il huma sa tempe gauche, parla contre sa joue :

\- Cette expression, sur le dessin... tu l'as inventée? Ou tu l'as déjà vue sur mon visage?

Cas hoqueta. C'était un son magnifique, comme un coup de tonnerre. Dean posa sa main gauche sur sa poitrine, pour sentir les battements de son coeur.

Cas le regarda :

\- Je l'ai... déjà vue.

Il glissa sa main droite dans les cheveux de Dean, frottant leurs nez ensemble. Il ne le _quittait pas des yeux_ , tempête bleue chérie, main gauche venant caresser la joue de Dean avec une douceur indicible :

\- C'est l'expression que tu arbores quand ta famille va bien et est avec toi. Je l'ai peut-être enjolivée, mais c'est quand... Sam va bien, Charlie va bien. Et tu te retournes. Et...

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux larges et clairs, et Dean poursuivit. Il poursuivit, joie bulleuse, apposant sa main sur celle de Cas contre sa joue :

\- Et je te regarde.

Dean embrassa ses lèvres, et ne lâcha pas.

xxx

xxx

Plus tard, allongé sur le lit aux côtés de Cas, Dean avait de nouveau ouvert le carnet bleu, à la page du fameux dessin (qui, comme l'avait dit Cas, "n'était même pas encore achevé, Dean". Ce à quoi Dean avait répondu que non, il n'était pas encore achevé parce que Cas devait encore s'y dessiner.

Les oreilles de Cas avaient chauffé. Dean avait testé le changement de leur température en y déposant ses lèvres).

Dean, donc, regardait le dessin :

\- On veut la même chose, Cas, tu sais? Moi aussi, je veux que tu sois heureux... et j'aimerais rester à tes côtés.

Dean fixa Cas. Les mots étaient toujours difficiles à sortir mais ils étaient _importants_ , alors Dean insista :

\- ...Mais comme tu pars tout le temps, et qu'en perdant tes pouvoirs, tu n'avais même pas pensé à rester ici... j'ai cru que c'était pas ce que tu voulais.

Sa voix s'était achevée sur un souffle. Cas posa sa main sur la sienne, rassurant, accrochant son regard :

\- C'est parce que je croyais que tu préférais avoir ton espace. Que ce qui te rendait heureux, c'était quand je n'étais pas envahissant.

Oh. Combien il y aurait de choses à dire, sur ce sujet ! Mais Dean n'en parlerait pas maintenant. Plus tard, ils auraient le temps : pour des erreurs à reconnaître à voix haute, pour d'autres tentatives de communication, pour de l'honnêteté dans leur bulle à tous les deux.

Pour l'heure, Dean usa de son moyen de communication préféré et se souleva, se collant contre le flanc gauche de Castiel :

\- ...Quel "espace"?

Les yeux bleus brillèrent, puis pétillèrent, les lèvres étirées. Dean cueillit cette joie silencieuse de sa bouche et la dessina en secret dans son coeur.

Cas pointa le carnet du doigt :

\- Il y a pleins d'autres dessins de toi, tu sais? Avec Sam, aussi.

Dean changea de couleur. Cas rapprocha leurs épaules nues jusqu'à les faire se toucher, probablement pour se venger du coup des oreilles et "tester sa température", vu son sourire narquois. Dean le fusilla du regard, puis cacha son expression contre sa clavicule. Une unique bouffée de rire échappa Cas et il le prit dans ses bras, posant sa bouche contre le sommet de son crâne.

Cas murmura, réutilisant les mots exacts que Dean avait pensés en son for intérieur, le faisant tomber amoureux une fois de plus :

\- Plus tard. On aura le temps plus tard...

Le bunker était silencieux. Sam avait envoyé un texto à Dean, pour vérifier que "lui et Cas ne s'écharpaient pas", selon ses dires. Dean n'avait pas osé lui répondre combien ils ne _s'écharpaient pas_ , justement, mais il savait qu'un jour, il oserait. Pour le moment, il essayait de s'encourager mentalement avant de partir rejoindre Sam dans la salle à manger, main dans la main avec Cas.

Petit à petit. Il y aurait d'autres quiproquos, d'autres incompréhensions mutuelles, mais ils avanceraient petit à petit. Et, qui sait? Au final, peut-être qu'ils inventeraient un langage rien qu'à eux.

Cas avait repris le carnet d'une main et le feuilletait sans lâcher Dean. Dean souffla depuis son cou :

\- Quand il n'y aura plus de papier libre dans ce carnet, qu'est-ce que tu feras?

Cas continua de feuilleter le carnet. Il lui jeta un regard de biais, espiègle, espiègle, ses lèvres étirées de lumière :

\- Je dessinerai sur ta peau.

Le coeur de Dean s'arrêta. Puis repartit deux fois plus vite.

Cas s'éloigna devant son manque de réponse, cherchant à rencontrer ses yeux :

\- C'était.. bizarre comme réponse, hein? On peut aussi acheter un autre carnet! On achètera un autre carnet. Je dis n'importe quoi, j'en ai déjà plusieurs, des carnets, c'est-

Et Dean renifla. Puis il rit, bas, grave.

Il se jeta sur Cas, le serrant contre lui; et, inspirant à fond, il dessina "je t'aime" sur sa peau du bout des doigts.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
